<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the jungle, you must wait...until the dice read five or eight. by Jack_ofAllTrades_MasterOfNone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531778">In the jungle, you must wait...until the dice read five or eight.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_ofAllTrades_MasterOfNone/pseuds/Jack_ofAllTrades_MasterOfNone'>Jack_ofAllTrades_MasterOfNone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jumanji (1995), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone has their quirks, F/M, Inspired by Jumanji, Jumanji AU, Jumanji References, and I say ‘the girl’ a shit ton so here’s the warning, at one point all might was friends with the girl, imagine homura akemi’s power but as a quirk, time based quirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_ofAllTrades_MasterOfNone/pseuds/Jack_ofAllTrades_MasterOfNone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time a young girl played a game. She played alone in an old building near UA, and there she disappeared.<br/>Until four young boys played the same game.<br/>And this time set her free.<br/>~~~~<br/>JUMANJI AU<br/>BAKUGOU KATSUKI X READER<br/>SORTA SLOW ROMANCE BUT AHA WHO CARES</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prologue.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hero in training: Timekeeper<br/>License exam: pending<br/>Name: Yn ln<br/>Quirk: timeline<br/>Can freeze the current timeline<br/>While timeline is frozen, the world appears to be in black and white. The unfrozen objects (including herself) are the only ones that remain in color<br/>Struggles to resume timeline<br/>Other notes:<br/>Transferred to hero course from Support course, resulting in needing to do an extra year of school to catch up.<br/>Gets along with homeroom teacher very well<br/>Well known from time spent in Support course<br/>Occasionally has been caught stealing from support course workshops<br/>Status: Alive</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“To-shi-no-ri!!” A girl called out, huffing, she yelled at the boy and he turned around. </p><p>“Time-sweeps im not going to be your guinea-“</p><p>“Its t I m e k e e p e r! Timekeeper! Timekeeper”
She huffed. 

“Either way! That’s someone else’s job now!” She grinnned, cutting him off, he raised a brow but let her continue.</p><p>“Tell your little sensei that I finished that costume I was telling her about!” The girl grinned cockily as the boy just sighed. </p><p>“You’re not even in the support course anymore, how exaclty did you get the supplies for it anyway?” </p><p>“...I have a friend.” She blinked. Recalling the differences between the courses. </p><p>“Fine, but if you’re not here in an hour, we leave without you.” The boy huffed, the girl in front of him befriended him the moment she entered his class. Though being a year older then the class, she managed to make her name once she did something almost unheard of in UA. Transfer from the support course to become one of the top hero class students. From her support course days, she knew majority of the other students, being pretty creative in bending the guidelines every time for all sorts of costume designs. </p><p>“Just don’t flip a wig,” she grinned, sending him a peace sign, she ran to one of the older buildings of UA, leaving the blonde behind. </p><p>.</p><p>“Tsk! Toshi wouldn’t even look twice at me!” She huffed, freezing time to her will, she entered the building discreetly and entered the basement. Looking around the room, it was black and white, an effect of her quirk but-</p><p>Bum! bum!</p><p>“What the hell-“ she froze, hearing the sound of drums. That didn’t make sense, everything is supposed to be frozen, the beating of drums intruiqued her and she look for where to sound came from, leaving the school grounds in its black and white state, she followed the sound, almost like a sailor listening to sirens song. </p><p>“Where are you little drums?” She found herself in an excavation site, peering through the construction, she saw a box amount the dirt creavacss. </p><p>“You.” Sliding down the dirt she pulled the box out and found that the drums stopped as her hands touched the top.</p><p>“You wanted me to find you...didn’t you?” She grinned, opening he box, she found a gmaeboad. </p><p>“Jumanji.” She read, taking the fame board back to UA, she opened it once she arrived at the schools basement. </p><p>“A game for those who seek to find a-“ she blinked at the words. It was in English, she knew the language, seeing it was her native one, but was surprised.</p><p>“How old is this game if it’s in English-yet i found it here... in Japan?” Her tone was incredulous, ignoring the rest of the words, she picked up a game piece, curiosity getting the best of her. </p><p>“A black elephant?” She grinned, “ curiouser and curiouser” the elephant flew off her hand and onto the game board. </p><p>“Rad.” Picking up the dice, she gave it a toss. The circle in the middle of the board started to flicker. Peering over it, she read the words out loud. </p><p>“In the jungle you must wait, until the dice read five or eight.” Glancing at the board, she looked for the rules, confused by the game. </p><p>“Adventures beware: do not start the game unless you intend to finish- huh?” The warning went unheeded as she looked at her hands, almost as if they got sucked into the game.</p><p>This is fucking cockeyed bull-“ her words were cut off as she got scuked into the game, a string of curses flying off her tounge as she was pulled in. </p><p>.....then....</p><p> </p><p>...silence...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter one: detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hero in training: Timekeeper<br/>License exam: suspended<br/>Name: Yn ln<br/>Quirk: timeline<br/>Can freeze the current timeline<br/>While timeline is frozen, the world appears to be in black and white. The unfrozen objects (including herself) are the only ones that remain in color<br/>Struggles to resume timeline<br/>Other notes:<br/>Transferred to hero course from Support course, resulting in needing to do an extra year of school to catch up.<br/>Gets along with homeroom teacher very well<br/>Well known from time spent in Support course<br/>Occasionally has been caught stealing from support course workshops<br/>Status: dead<br/>Cause of death: suspected to have perished during a villian attack within the week she disappeared<br/>Last seen in the old building where she would use it as workshops<br/>Rumors are circulating that the room is haunted</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t fucking believe I’m cleaning the basement with you extras” Bakugou growled, glaring down the four boys beside him.</p><p>“It’s not my fault you decided to make it your point to hate me.” Shinsou rolled his eyes, he reached for a broom but was beat to it by Midorya. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter, as long as we do this quickly then-“</p><p>“I heard this room is haunted.” Todoroki cut Midorya off, recalling a story he heard from his father, “supposedly around 45 years ago a girl disappeared here.”</p><p>“Wait wouldn’t that be when all might went here?” Bakugou asked, narrowing his eyes at the tale.</p><p>“Oh her,” shinsou grinned creepily, “you don’t know?”</p><p>“What do ya mean mindfcker?” Bakugou growled, glaring at the purple haired student.</p><p>“She was the first support cpurse student to transfer courses, AND then become the best of the whole hero course.” Shinsou expalined, “it’s the ‘curse’ that every support student after who tries to transfer will have her fate. No believes it, but...” he stopped when they heard drums beating. </p><p>“What was that?!” Midorya gulped, looking for the sound. They couldn’t find up, but it was clear as day.</p><p>“Maybe her ghost.” Todoroki spoke up, the three other boys glared at him, but followed the sound of the drums. And underneath boxes upon boxes, they found a game.</p><p>“The fuck is this shit?” Bakugou spat, placing it in the middle of the four.</p><p>“Might as well Check it out.” Shinsou grinned at the blonde, “Unless you’re too scared-“</p><p>“AS IF THATS THE FUCKING CASE MINDFUCK!” In a fit of rage, Bakugou opened the game and threw the dice to Midorya.</p><p>“Me?!?!” Midorya stuttered, eah boy pikced up the four remaining game pieces and watched as they flew onto the board. </p><p>“Why is one already there?” Todoroki asked, pointing at the game board. </p><p>“As if any of us are gonna know half n half!” Bakugou spat, causing Midorya to flinch and drop the dice. </p><p>“I was pointing it out.”</p><p>“We already ducking noticed dipsh-“</p><p>“It’s-its moving on its own!” Midorya screeched in shock, Shinsou was the first to notice the words appearing on the Game Center, and unlike the words in the box, this was in Japanese. </p><p>“A tiny bite will make you itch, make you sneeze, make you twitch.” Shinsou raises a brow at the words he just read, and turninn to others, it seemed they didn’t understand either. </p><p>“The fuck does that mean?” Bakugous question was answered as three strange mosquitos showed up from the other side of the basement. </p><p>“I think we just found out!” Midorya yelled as todoroki froze two of them, the third however flew out of the room, and proved to be harder to catch. </p><p>“It was more likely a coincidence.” Todoroki reasoned, though it was evident that they all thought otherwise. </p><p>“You’re next half n half.” Bakugou motioned how the game made it so there was an order, Midorya, Todoroki, Shinsou, him, then whoever’s piece that belonged to.</p><p>“...” the dual hairs boy said nothing as he rolled the dice, the air was filled with tension as the four looked at the what the game had now said.</p><p> </p><p>“This will not be an easy expedition, monkeys slow the expedition.” Bakugou pursed his lips at that, not wanting to admit he didn’t like the sound of that. </p><p>“Monkeys? As if-“ shinsoues words were cut off by the sound of books falling, a hoard of monkeys slammed through the boys and ran out the building, grinning creepily as they did so. </p><p>“That was no coincidence.” Todorokis tone was grim as Midorya visibly paled. </p><p>“The fucking game did this!” Bakugou roared, reaching for the game, he froze. </p><p>“What are you looking at-“ Shinsou saw the words in the side of the game. </p><p>“We have to finish the game.” Midorya gasped, translating the words, he looked at Bakugou. </p><p>“No, there’s no fucking way I’m placing this cursed game with FUCKINF DEKU OF ALL PEOPLE!” Bakugou started freaking out to say the least, and in all actuality they all were. But they needed to finish the game.</p><p>“Goddamnit I’ll roll.” Shinsou rolled the dice and handed them to Bakugou before the games center said their words.</p><p>“ his fangs are sharp, he likes your taste, your party better move. Post haste.” Midorya looked at the others and they ran, grabbing the game while they were at it.</p><p>“What the fuck does it mean that he likes our t a s t e?!” Todoroki swore, ducking the two moskitos that flew above him. He froze.</p><p>“Moskitos?” He muttered, his eyes widened at the realization.</p><p>“Todoroki! Cmon!” Midorya pulled the boy as they ran to catch up. </p><p>“Our quirks.” Todoroki spoke up first, “they don’t last long against these creatures.”</p><p>“WHAT?!?” Bakugou grabbed the boys collar and was about to punch him when a figure emerged from the hallway. </p><p>“A fucking lion.” Shinsou deadpanned, “of course.” </p><p>“I’ll build a wall around it.” Todoroki split off from the group as he shared a look wih Midorya. </p><p>“Kaachan...” Midorya gulped, reasoning that todokos ice wouldn’t last long if their quirks didn’t do much against these creatures, “it’s your turn.” </p><p>“Fuck.” The blonde turned to gamebaprd and threw the dice, praying it wouldn’t be that bad. </p><p>“A double.” Shinsou grinned, though grin was filled with sympathy and pity more than anything else. </p><p>“At night they fly, you better run, these winged thing are not much fun.” Todoroki shared a look with Shinsou.</p><p>“Fucking bats!” Bakugou pointed out.</p><p>“Stay quiet!” Midorya pulled other red down as the bats flew out fo the building.</p><p>“what the hell were those Deku?!?” Bakugou whisper yelled at the green haired boy. </p><p>“Vampire bats, I think-well either way, they would have attacked us if we made noise.” Midorya explained, he went on to ramble about the diffence between bats, but was shut up by the sound of the dice rolling.</p><p>“What? I rolled a fucking double earlier.” Bakugou scoffed, though his hand trembled as he looked at the center. </p><p>“A five.” Midorya picked up the dice and froze.</p><p>“Whose turn-“</p><p>“Wait. Where’d Todoroki go?” Shinsou narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Fuck-“ todoroki cirsed, running to the board game, he picked it up before Bakugou could read the words and booked it.</p><p>“HALF N HALF-“</p><p>“LIONS ON THE LOOSE EXPLOSIONS LETS GO!” Shinsou shouted, realizing why the other student acted the way he did. The other three ran to catch up with todoroki, but realzied that lion was not roaring anymore. It was silent.</p><p>“Go back to jumanji,” a voice was heard, the words muttered not even above a whisper. </p><p>“Who is that?” Midorya gulped, noticing a person covered in leaves. The lion on the floor by their side. The four took their fighting stances as they peores themselves against attack.</p><p>“Oi! Who the fuck are you?!” Bakugou spat the question out, the person seemed to be a villian. But there was a chance that that fucking game had something to do with this.</p><p>“Did...did any of you roll...” the voice paused, then cleared their throat and it  trembled, “a five or eight?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good god this one ended wierdly.<br/>And since I changed how in the movie they meet Alan parish vs how they meet this girl-<br/>Wait I gotta go edit the name to be Yn-<br/>Shit-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>/file not found/<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>/file and technical librarían reccomends to check physical the physical copies of archived files/<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>/do you wish to continue?/<br/>.<br/>.<br/>. <br/>/yes/ /no/<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>/Check under the files listed as Unfortunate Accidents then search under the first letter of said persons last name/<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>/if file not found unde Japanese jurisdiction then proceed to fill out this paper to access diffeent country’s jurisdictions/<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>/do you wish to continue?/<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>/no/<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>/thank you for using the UA historial archives, our digital archives date back to 1980, any files before then are not likely to be found online/<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>/goodbye. Tosh-/<br/>:system has powered off:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...” Shinsou, Midorya, and Todoroki all looked straight at Bakugou. The person walked up to the blonde as he froze. </p><p>“You...” the persona left hand reached up to the blondes face, as the persons right hand removed cloak of leaves, revealing a UA uniform from around the 1940’s.</p><p>“No way.” Shinsou gasped, “You’re-“</p><p>“Thank you,” she smiled at the blonde in front of her. He froze as he realized why Shinsou gasped.</p><p>“You’re that fucking-“ he was cut off by the girl hugging him. She let him go and went to shake the others hands as they stood there frozen.</p><p>“You’re the ghost.” Todoroki deadpanned, “That-“</p><p>“Shit!” She ran out the building and tried to look a bit more presentable. </p><p>“Where are you going?!” Shinsou asked, chasing after the girl, the fishes followed him, unsure of what to do.</p><p>“I’m supposed to meet up with Toshi! We were going to cha-“ she cut herself off as she saw the change. </p><p>“Wait! Who’s toshi?” Midorya asked, catching up to her. She fell to her knees as she looked at the change in scenery.</p><p>“Tosh...toshinori yagi.” The ñame left her lips but she did not even notice that happening. Her face held that one of pure confusion.</p><p>“Wait, do you mean all might?!” Midoryas quearion caused the to other three boys to freeze, hearing the question, they saw the girl nod.</p><p>“I forgot he likes to go by that.” She chuckled. Though the tears in her face said otherwise, she turned to face them. </p><p>“Are you...okay?” Todoroki asked, she nodded.</p><p>“How-How exaclty do you know his hero name?” She asked, covering her mouth, “or, if you know, erm-since when did he exaclty get the...the license...” she seemed to realize that her friend had become a hero, seeing how these other students recognized him solely by that. </p><p>“It’s been around fourty years.” Shinsou explaimed. </p><p>“Thats impossible. I mean, just the other day I was going to meet up with Nana and-and toshi...it’s not possible....right?” She muttered, tears fell from her eyes as she walked away from them. </p><p>“Oi! You’re that ducking other player aren’t you? The goddamned black elephant piece?!” Bakugou yelled, she flinched at the name of the game. Turning away from them she ran and didn’t turn back as she headed for the main building. </p><p>“We need to tell Aizawa.” Shinsou frowned, running to catch up wih her. </p><p>“And all might.” Midorya followed the two. Todoroki shruggged, though it seemed as if he was contemplating something. Bakugou bit his tounge for once and followed the three. </p><p>“Listen we need to tell our hometown teacher you’re alive first and-“ Midorya was cut off Bakugou.</p><p>“First you need to look like a goddamn human.” Scoffing, the blonde dragged the girl to the dorms.</p><p>“These dorms are new-they weren’t here last I had checked. Building shots size would take-what- what exaclty is-“ she muttered nonstop, glancing at the buildings and disbelief etched upon her face. It was clear to the four that she didn’t belive a word they said. But they didn’t exaclt know how to convince her. </p><p>“We’re lucky that most of the class is asleep.” Shinsou sighed, glancing around them. </p><p>“Most.” Todoroki split off from the group to distract the other students as they snuck the girl to Bakugous room.</p><p>“Why exaclty are we gong to the exploding popermanian  room again?” Shinsou asked, still unfamiliar with the buildings structure.</p><p>“It’s the closet to an exit.” Midorya explaimed, “And in order to finish the game, we need to do it somewhere other than here.” </p><p>“Where’d that fucking zuko copy go?” Bakugou asked, referring to the scar that dual haired boy had to He fictional character. </p><p>“Zuko?” The girl asked, furrowing her brows.</p><p>“It’s-never mind.”</p><p>“You know, if we needed to sneak around, you could have Just asked me.” She sighed, holding out her bare arm, she instructed them to touch it. Her quirk seemed to be the only thing she was confident about, the only she could rely on. </p><p>“What?!?” Midorya squeaked as she rolled her eyes and made the three so.</p><p>“It’s related to your fucking quit isn’t it?” Bakugou glared, she grinned.</p><p>“It’s called timeline.” The world around the four turned black and white as they looked around.</p><p>“You froze time.” Shinsou blinked, about to pull back, she tightened her grip.</p><p>“Let go and you freeze with it.” She wanred, Bakugou led the way to his dorm as they followed. </p><p>“We’ll talk to this homeroom teacher of yours after I’m done?” She asked, unfreeing time. </p><p>“Yeah, but we first need to wait for todoroki-“ Midorya froze as the girl froze time in his mid sentence</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ll edit this later loves.<br/>But note: all lights age is unconfirmed so just in case you missed this, the time that you dissaperead is roughly 1960~~~ or whatever I said in the prologue notes <br/>NOTE: in the summary I tried using the  but didn’t work so I did what I could :””)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time posting here so yeah, and this scene takes place around roughly the 1940~ so take the historical accuracy with a grain of salt :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>